


By Hand

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are more satisfying done by hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, traintracks! Written for hp_halloween 2013.

With several jabs of his knife, Potter carves the mouth into a slashed smile. Not that Draco's paying attention to Potter, or his pumpkin, or the orange leaf that's been stuck in Potter's hair since they left the pumpkin patch (which is not adorable in any way, shape or form).

It's only because these jack-o-lanterns will hang at the Ministry's Hallowe'en Ball on their department's behalf, and Potter's looks as if he let baby Teddy have at it. 

"Just use your wand," Draco scoffs, but Potter gives him an easy smile.

"Some things are more satisfying done by hand."

Draco's stomach flips...

~

...and flips again when Potter pulls him close for a dance beneath their pumpkins, though Potter must be aware that they despise each other and therefore shouldn't be dancing. Potter also shouldn't be whispering filthy things in his ear and Draco shouldn't be so filled with need that he drags Potter to a shadowed alcove.

He goes for Potter's leather, laced-up trousers, but Potter's hips buck and he fumbles. 

"Just use your wand." Potter's eyes are dark and desperate beneath his ridiculous pirate hat.

And Draco smiles easily. "I've heard some things are more satisfying done by hand."


End file.
